The invention relates to an improved wall panel construction and, more particularly, to a new, useful and nonobvious wall panel utilizing a plurality of corrugated sheets disposed in a plurality of superimposed layers in crossed relation with adjacent layers of corrugated sheets.
Various types of arrangements have been used in the past for the construction of wall panels. In military shelters, for example, honeycomb panels and aluminum skin panels having foam cores have been utilized. These prior art wall panels have been complex in construction and erection, requiring elaborate installation arrangements and have been found to be relatively heavy and expensive.